Psychology of Carmen Sandiego
by redhatladyfan
Summary: My story takes a different approach to Carmen Sandiego, in terms of how she deals with feelings of loneliness. We all know her as the strong charismatic criminal, but these are just a mask hiding the real Carmen.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hi there. This is my first written fanfic, period. I have had this story in my head for a long time and I figured it is time to get it out.

My story takes a different approach to Carmen Sandiego, in terms of how she deals with feelings of loneliness. We all know her as the strong charismatic criminal, but these are just a mask hiding the real Carmen. Also, how I have always perceived VILE to operate.

I know this may sound like a boring analysis like she's lying on the therapy couch talking to Dr. Frasier Crane, but trust me it's not.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Carmen Sandiego, Zach, Ivy or the Chief. (Wish I did) They are owned by whoever owns Cookie Jar (WOEICS) and the Learning Company (Carmen Sandiego franchise). I do own the concept that this reading will present and the mild characters.

Please review.

Enjoy!

Carmen Sandiego led a rather lonely life, with no immediate family or family of her own. Of course, she considered VILE her family, but she would not trust anyone of them with her most intimate thoughts. On the other hand, she would with her former friends at ACME but never could gather up the courage to do so. She missed her friendships and wished she could, some way, get them back; but who would have her friendship now? She was a traitor plain and simple. On the days she felt nostalgic, like today, she would look up their personal profiles on social networking sites to see what was going on in their lives.

Her ex-partner Jennifer Hammond (Daniels) was her best friend. They worked on many cases together, too many to count. Jennifer would always talk about what she wanted to do after ACME, like ACME was just a stop along the way in her life plans. Carmen would think to herself, "There isn't anything after ACME". When Jennifer put in her resignation Carmen felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under her, of course she would never show it. She was the stoic strong detective, but everyone needs companionship now and then. Jennifer joined the CIA and after a few years with ACME, got married and had 3 children. She currently is a stay at home mom, and considered it the best job ever. Her husband works at the Pentagon.

Then there was her ex-cube mate Matthew Scott, before she was promoted and got an office of her own. He was the closest brother figure she had, and often wondered what life would be like if they grew up together. All those holidays, summer trips and brother/sister antics they would experience, just the mere thought made her smile. He recently got married to a woman named Amanda Rogers. She started working at ACME after Carmen left. They meet in the cafeteria when he was not paying attention and bummed into her, causing her to drop her lunch tray. When Carmen read this it sounded like something he would do. He was always a bit accident-prone.

She often thought about creating a profile so she could interact with them and others, but there were too many questions swimming in her head such as, "What name would I pick to let them know who I am? Would they accept my invites? If the invites were accepted would I be able to handle the major question about becoming a thief, and the possible rejection?" They did not understand the whole reason behind what she does. Her crimes are not just mere crimes, but each served a function.

The ringing of the telephone shook her back into reality. She cleared her throat and calmed herself, but could not calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Hello?" she answered brushing rogue hair out of her face.

"Boss, its Alan Wrench. We've repaired the push and pull cable system on the main hovercraft. It appears that the cable was somehow got stretched, which is why it was too hard to control. It will operate much smoothly now. Also, I doubled over the skirt at the inner skirt attach point." He said.

"Wonderful, now I don't have to worry about sinking if the outer skirt were to tear." Carmen said, with her heartbeat returning to a normal rhythm.

"And we've melted the bolt holes to seal the inter mesh so they won't be weak spots." Alan said in a satisfied tone.

"I am glad to hear this. Now, please do the same to all the others and put them through the tests. I want to make sure that when they are ready to be shipped that they are 100% without flaws." Carmen said.

"Will do Boss." Alan said, and hung up the phone.

Carmen put down the receiver and typed in the information into the computer. The profit from the sale of the hovercrafts will be enough to invest in more research and development, and give bonuses to the maintenance crew. When she was done she looked at the clock, it was 3:00 in the afternoon, which meant it was 7:00 am in San Francisco.

"Only 4 more hours to go. I better get ready." she said to none in particular. She got up and headed for her private quarters.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

Before committing any "crime" Carmen mentally prepares herself. She uses a technique that Suhara taught her when they worked together. It was a type of meditative process that allowed her to get the most rest in a short amount of time. She closed the window drapes and set her alarm clock for 3:35 pm, as a precaution. She sat on the bed, took off her shoes, untied her hair, and laid down. She closed her eyes while taking deep breaths and concentrating on the sound of her breathing. In a few minutes she was in a deep sleep.

Her sleepy eyes opened just at the alarm went off. She found herself lying on her stomach, a position she rarely sleeps in; except when something is bothering her. She reaches over to turn off the alarm. She got up, went to the dresser and took out clean undergarments. Making her way to the bathroom she was reminded of how important it was to always wear clean underwear, as the orphanage den mother used to say "You never know when you'll be in an accident". She smiled at this and got in the shower.

When she was done she wrapped up her wet hair in a towel. She looked at the clock as she came out of the bathroom; it read 4:00 pm. She walked into her walk-in closet to find something comfortable to wear. Her customary "uniform" has hanging ready to go to work, but she decided against it and picked a different outfit.

"I wonder if people think I wear the same outfit for every crime. It's the only thing I am seen in when my picture is plastered all over the TV and newspapers" she thought.

She decided on a silk yellow long sleeve shirt, black slacks and black high heels, on the other side, hung her trademark red trench coats and hats. Each coat was tailored for a different function. Some had many inner pockets, extra inner flexible steel belts that could hold a device securely to her body, or compartments to hide gadgets on her back; which would give her a bulky appearance. Her hats were all the same, with the exceptions of barrettes in the head band so it won't fly off when making a quick getaway.

She laid her clothes on her bed and walked back into the bathroom to fix her hair. Her semi wet hair fell down around her.

"I really need to consider getting a haircut" she said in an irritated tone reaching for the comb and mousse to keep it from frizzing.

Once she was done, it was time to put on makeup. She applied a special blend that absorbed sweat. The formula was, recently, purchased by a major cosmetic manufacturer and will hit the market in a few months thanks to Prof. Sara Bellum's developmental genius. Walking back into her bedroom she looked at the clock, it read 4:15. She put on her clothes, shoes and coat. Grabbing her hat she walked over to her dresser. She carefully placed her hat on her head so that it hid half her face and snapped the barrettes shut. The only last thing was to apply her signature red lipstick. Satisfied with the image before her she walked out of her bedroom.

As her heels hit the linoleum floor, each step made a sound that was of strength and purpose, which echoed throughout the hallway. She was a completely different person from an hour ago. This Carmen was cool and highly confident. Nothing could or would stop her from finishing the task at hand, not even the highly reputable ACME Detective Agency, whose reputation they have her to thank for.

She walked into her office, picked up the telephone receiver and dialed a number.

"Yeah Boss?" he said, as the number he saw was one of two numbers that Carmen would use to call him.

"Has everything arrived and in place for all three locations?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I have installed the testing equipment. We will be able to track all types of stress on each functional part" he said.

"Good, I am leaving right now. I will meet you at the rendezvous point in two and a half hours." She said looking at the clock.

"Got it" he said and hung up the phone.

Carmen made her way to the fourth floor where some of her fly toys were kept. The roof was retractable allowing her to fly right out. She chose the red car/jet combination. This one has never let her down.

(ACME HQ – A few hours later)

Zach and Ivy are in the main computer room. Zach has been asked to give the Chief a system check, and Ivy is sitting at the table catching up on paperwork.

"Having fun with all that Ivy?" Zach asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It comes with the job, little bro" she said, while sorting through files.

Suddenly the Chief appears on the screen and says "Hot Tip Gumshoes" as his head jumps up and down over hot coals. This scares Zach causing him to fall back on the floor, since he was leaning back in his with his feet on the console.

"You'd think I'd get used to you popping up like that Chief" he said, getting up and rubbing his back.

"Yeah, you'd think" Ivy said, as it was her turn to be sarcastic.

A fire extinguisher appears on the screen and sprays out the coals. A burnt Chief re-appears.

"Carmen has just stolen the Great Pyramid of Giza! That's right it's gone. Poof, No More, This is not an illusion" he says as a magic wand appears and then bends, as if it was made out of melted plastic.


	3. Chapter 3 Great Pyramid Scheme

Author Note: Didn't realize I misspelled Zack's name (my bad).

(2 hours back – Giza, Egypt)

Carmen arrived just as the stars began to twinkle over Giza, Egypt. The country's military was running procedures in the desert, but today was their day off; which is made it perfect time to execute a crime. No one would think twice about seeing military-like helicopters hovering over the Great Pyramid. She landed her craft a few miles from the site. A man was approaching; he was the leader of a caravan. They were going to erect a tent around her vehicle to not arouse suspicion. When she saw him coming she took out her signature black custom made gloves from the glove compartment, put them on, and got out of the car.

"Hello Carmen." He called out to her.

"Greetings Gaza Strip" she said, extending her hand. He shook it and gestured for his men to set up the tent.

He whistled causing his camel to bend down allowing her to climb into the cab. She got in and sat down on the chair. Sitting in front of her was Archie Ology.

"Good to see you Archie" she said adjusting her coat underneath her. "I take it everything is in place?"

The camel got up making them rock sideways.

"These camels aren't the luxury modes of transportation you're used to, eh, Carmen?" he said nervously, handing her the intercom earpiece. Being alone with Carmen always did make him nervous, because she overwhelmed him, a feeling that was felt by many of her top henchmen/women.

"They are the perfect mode of transportation for this stage of the job. Now back to my question." She said, with a half smile, looking at him and becoming irritated for having to wait for his answer.

"Ye..Yes, everything is going according to your plan, as always" he stammered.

"That's what I wanted to her." She said and put one leg over the other, peering through the drapes. Archie was looking outside too.

Focusing on the task at hand and the next two sites, she didn't realize when her mind began to wander to her two friends.

"I wonder what they are going to think of me when they read about what I am about to do?" she thought. She never cared about what others thought of her, because the most important opinion is how you perceive yourself; however, she did care about what they thought. They had gotten more close to her than anyone else, and that included Suhara.

"Carmen..Carmen." Archie said, as he was tapping her on the shoulder. "We're here". She was so deep in thought she didn't realize they've arrived.

Carmen snapped out of her mental thought and said "Wonderful", getting out of the cab.

She came out just as 5 helicopters were arriving. They were more powerful than a Mi-26. The ground shook as they approached the pyramid. Their blinking lights looked like stars moving across the sky. It was a sight to see. She touched a button on her earpiece activating the intercom to talk to the lead pilot.

"Wait for my signal" she said.

"Roger that Carmen" he said. Maneuvering his helicopter over the pyramid top and the others positioned themselves above the side of each corner.

Archie was by a couple of other henchmen. They were standing around waiting for Carmen to signal for the explosives. She nodded and he pushed a button on a remote. There were six big explosions and a chain reaction of many little ones.

"Now" she said to the lead pilot.

Six big L-shaped platforms were lowered from the helicopters attached to thick cables. The henchmen on the ground positioned each platform into each hole. The helicopters ascended into the air and the pyramid rose a foot of the ground. Archie looked at her for a signal to push the second button. She nodded in response. The platforms extended to meet its neighbor across the way creating a solid cradle underneath the massive pyramid.

She pulled out a mini-computer from her inner coat pocket and opened it up. The screen was full of calculations that were being made as the numbers from the stress tests were being recorded. "All devices have reported. Figures are within approved parameters" the computer voice said. Carmen smiled as she heard this.

(ACME Headquarters)

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Zack.

"Hello Zackaroo this is Carmen we're talking about" said the Chief.

"Player, C-5 us to Giza, Egypt" said Ivy.

A blue portal opens behind them sucking them in.

(Giza, Egypt)

The only remnants left were a massive imprint, huge holes left from the explosives and a passage way that descended to the lower tomb.

"Wow, that's impressive" said Zack, as he ran his fingers through his floppy hair trying to figure out how it was done.

"Never mind that Zack. Look there's Hitesh." She said pointing towards a teenage boy standing near one of the holes.

They both walk towards him. He turns around and greets them.

"Hello Zack and Ivy." he says waving at them.

"Hi Hitesh. Yup, this defiantly looks like a Carmen crime." She said, unimpressed with her hands on her hips.

"Did she leave a clue?" asked Zack, taking out his ZackAttack 20,000 to gather further data for further analysis.

"Yeah she did. I found it halfway down the underground passageway. It's some type of box with shapes on it" Hitesh said pulling it out of his bag and handing it to Ivy. "I've tried to decode it, but haven't had much luck."

"Hmm..Oh, it's the Mayan numbering system. You see here, each dot stands for a number, so a single dot means 1 and two dots together mean 2 and so on. When you see a bar it means 5." Ivy said. "I've just started studying about ancient Mexican and South American cultures. Let me see one dot over a bar means 6, and three dots over a bar mean 8, and these three dots side by side mean.." she was interrupted by Hitesh.

"3?"

"That's right. Ok, let's sort this out. 6+8+3=17? That doesn't sound right. Player cross-reference Mayan culture with the number 17." Ivy said. There were no search results.

"Ivy, do you think the numbers aren't supposed to be added, and are some kind of date perhaps?" he asked.

"Let's see. Player cross-reference Mayan culture with 683."

Chief's voice is heard. "In 683 A.D. marked the ending of the Mayan ruler Pakal, or Pacal whichever you prefer. He took the throne at the age of 12, kinda makes Zack look like an underachiever. He is most famous for the drawing on his sarcophagus lid. It was depicted in a book called Chariot of the Gods a 1968 best-seller by Erich von Däniken. In this book, the lid is depicting a Mayan ruler flying a spaceship but is not considered to be true by any means. Pakal or Pacal 's tomb is in a placed called The Temple of the Inscriptions in Chiapas, Mexico. "

"That's it Ivy. It's not just a box, but a sarcophagus." Hitesh said.

"You're right. That's gotta be the place. Player C-5 us to Chiapas, Mexico. Come on Zack." No response. "Uh...Zack" she shouted looking around and found him by one of the holes.

"Ive, from entering the diameter and depth of this hole. I have concluded that some type of device was inserted into these holes to use as a structural base to lift the pyramid. See here's a.." He was cut off when Ivy grabbed him by the sleeve to lift him up.

"See you later Hitesh, and Thanks." She shouted.

"Where are we headed Ivyyyyyyy…"Zack said, as they both got sucked into the C-5 corridor.


	4. Chapter 4 Mi tumba es su tumba

Author Note – I am aware that the Mi casa es su casa phrase is not spoken in Mexico or any other Spanish-speaking country. I just thought it sounded like fun title. I have revised this chapter. I shouldn't write when I am really tired.

Visit my profile for updates.

Please review and thank you for reading!

(Chiapas, Mexico – Temple of the Inscriptions, waiting for ACME to arrive)

Carmen lands her craft on the green grass in front of the pyramid. There is a slight breeze making the mi-day atmosphere more comfortable. She got out and began walking towards the pyramid base. Archie Ology gets out, following her and says "E..Everything has been set up and is ready Carmen" remembering the indecent in the camel cab.

"I need to get ready for when ACME arrives" she said with her hands on her hips looking around.

A trench was dug around the entire pyramid and went a few feet deep. Attached to each side of the pyramid base was a frame that had rockets on its side.

She took out her minicomputer. The test devices registered and were in standby mode. She closed it putting it back in her inner pocket.

"Archie I am going to wait on the lower steps for ACME. Fly the craft a mile into the air and wait for me." She said holding out her hand to receive the remote from Archie.

"Gotcha Carmen" he said giving her the remote and walking back to the vehicle.

She walked up a few stairs and looked at her watch. She had a few more minutes before their expected arrival. When she gives ACME a clue their deciphering time is estimated so that she has enough time to give them false hope and make her exit. It may not always go the way she planned but those variables are always taken into account. She started up the rockets and the pyramid slowing began to move out of the ground. Roots that were attached to the underbelly of the pyramid were pulled up reveling the passageway to Pakal 's tomb.

The pyramid began to lift higher into the air. She prepared herself by standing in her signature position, hands on hips, feet shoulder length apart and her hat tilted enough to show half of her face. A blue orb appeared and Zack and Ivy fell on the ground a few feet from the front steps.

"Greetings detectives I am glad to see you, but I am afraid I can't stay and chat" she smiled and tipped her hat brim.

Ivy was the first one up and made it to the base just as it moved beyond her reach. She tried to jump up hoping to grab the first step, but it was too high. She glared at Carmen hovering above her. Zack finally joined his sister.

He took out his ZackAttack 20,000 and said "I'm going to hack into her system to stop the rockets."

A beeping noise came from inside Carmen's coat. It was her minicomputer alerting her that someone was trying to hack her system.

"Nice try Zack, but you will need something more powerful than that."

As if on cue the rockets hissed and spewed more fire and the Temple of the Inscriptions was lifted higher into the air, like a balloon caught in the wind.

Zack did the best he could, but his computer kept freezing up on him.

Ivy got an idea and said "Zack put your foot in my hand."

"But Ivy.." Zack pleaded

"Just do it!" she snapped.

Zack reluctantly put his foot into Ivy's palms and she threw him up.

"Whoa" he yelled.

Carmen was preparing to throw down the clue when she saw two hands on the first step, and then blond hair, as Zack lifted himself onto the pyramid steps.

"Give it up Carmen. You have nowhere else to go" he said getting up.

"I am afraid that you, too, have to nowhere else to go" Carmen said with the wind blowing her hair.

She reached in her pocket and took out the clue. She threw it towards him and he caught it just as the pyramid hit and air pocket. They both stumbled, but Zack stumble backwards and fell.

Carmen gasped and ran to the edge of the steps and saw Ivy catch Zack. She was secretly relived and said "Nice day for a crime, isn't it detectives".

The air became cooler and the oxygen was thinner making her shiver a bit, as the pyramid rose higher and higher. She looked up and could see her faithful vehicle. She checked her computer.

"All devices have reported and all results are within the specified parameters" said the robotic voice.

She smiled when she heard this. Her customers will be very pleased.

Archie moved the car next to the first step, lifting up the doors and stepping out. Carmen stepped in taking her place behind the wheel. Archie sat in the passenger side. She pushed a button on the remote, which activated the auto navigation system that was preprogrammed with the coordinates for the temple holding place.

Back on the ground Ivy was unwrapping the clue, while Zack was trying to figure out what had happened.

"I'm sorry Ivy. I am afraid that her equipment is just too advanced and I am too slow" he said.

"Oh… that's ok Zack" she said.

The clue was a gummy Buddha statue.

"Why would Carmen gives us a gummy Buddha statue?" Ivy said, turning it in her hands.

"I don't know Ive. Player cross-reference Buddha with..ah…syrup, starch, glucose and gelatin" he said, but his voice trailed off. No searches were found.

"This makes no sense" Ivy said giving the clue to Zack.

"Maybe it's not what it's made out of but what it means" he said. "Why would Carmen give us a Buddha statue made from gummy ingredients? Player cross-reference Buddha with… candy."

Chief's voice is heard "Well there is a place in Indonesia that is referred to as the Candi Borobudur candy with an i, but it's not the type of candy that would rot your teeth. It was once a Buddhist temple until the 14th-century when the local people turned to Islam; however, it is still used today by Buddhists who go on a spiritual pilgrimage by following a circular pathway that wraps around the temple all the way to the top. Candi Borobudur is located near Magelang, Central Java, Indonesia."

"Good job little bro" Ivy said patting Zack on the back. "Player C-5 us to Magelang, Central Java, Indonesia."

"It's sure good. I hope she gives us clues like this more often" he said with his mouth full.

"Oh brother" Ivy said rolling her eyes.

The blue orb appeared behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 Spiritual Enlightenment

During the time it took Zack and Ivy to figure out the clue, Carmen was already on the ground near Candi Borobudur. The Great Pyramid and the Temple of the Inscriptions were sitting in fields not too far away.

"How are we going to do this Carmen? I mean those pesky detectives will be here any minute" Archie said out of concern holding himself for warmth, as it was early morning. He trailed behind Carmen who was already near the entrance.

She stopped and turned around looking him right in the eyes "Don't worry about the details, just get everything ready for when they come."

"Right boss" he said, putting his hand in the air signaling for the henchmen to get in place.

"I want those detectives stopped before they have a chance to make it to the first step" she said and walked down the temple path.

Henchmen stood in a line in front of the temple looking in the air for the C-5 corridor to open. They weren't disappointed when the blue orb appeared and both popped out dropping onto the ground.

"They really need to work on that thing." Ivy said getting up and dusting off her knees.

"No kidding" said Zack, who was lying on his back. Ivy went over to him and extended her hand. He grabbed it and was hoisted up with such force that it looked like he jumped off the ground.

"Wow, Ive you've been working out?"

"Gotta keep in shape little bro. You never know what type of obstacle Carmen will throw our way" she said and noticed the line of henchmen. "Like today."

"Whoa, talk about a welcoming committee" he said and walked towards them "Hi fellas nice morning for a walk isn't it?"

"Get 'em" one henchman yelled and they all ran towards the two detectives.

"Here goes nothing" Ivy said running and did a drop kick on a henchman's knee. He yelled in pain. She then did a front flip and punched two others that were near her in the face. They grunted and fell to the ground.

Zack was still in the same spot, he ducked as one tried to grab him and then tripped him. The henchman fell hard onto the ground. Three ran towards him.

"Wait" Zack yelled "I wanna show ya somethin' " and took out his yo-yo. He then did a trick and then twirled it so that it hit all three in the face. "Spread out" he said doing his Three-Stooges impression. All three henchmen dropped to the ground holding their noses. Zack jumped over to them running to his sister's side.

Ivy had just laid out the last henchmen when she saw Archie Ology running into the temple.

"Come on. Carmen has just got to be in there" she said.

Both detectives ran into the temple running after Archie.

"What kind of temple is this? It feels like all we've been doing is running in a circle" Zack said panting for air.

"Remember Zack, this place is used as a pilgrimage for those who want to achieve spiritual enlightenment by walking the path that leads all the way to the top."

"Well then we should have walked." Zack said with beads of sweat on his forehead.

They finally were near the top when a rope net was tossed over them. Archie was standing in front of them with a smoking rope gun.

"Glad to see you want to achieve spiritual enlightenment detectives" Carmen said coming around the corner.

"What are you planning Carmen? The Great Pyramid and the Temple of Inscriptions?" Ivy said glaring at Carmen.

"I wanted to make this place the most spiritual enlightened place on earth" she said smiling and standing next to Archie.

"That's ridiculous Carmen. Those two were both used as tombs." Ivy said, trying to find a flaw in Carmen's logic.

"Ah, but you see detective they are, also, places that have been used and revered by many. Next time take a look at the paper money in your pocket or think about the significance of its presence. The world is a wondrous place dear Ivy, if you would only…think about it."

"They only thing I am thinking about it putting you behind bars where you belong." Ivy said throwing the net off of them and they both heaved it at Archie Ology. Carmen backed up and ran to the top. He fell to the ground with his legs and arms tangled in the rope.

Zack and Ivy ran after Carmen. They finally caught up with her as she stood near the top spire.

"Give it up Carmen; there is no other place to go." Ivy said as Zack took out his handcuffs.

"There is always a place to go." Carmen said, pushing a button on her belt and wings came out from behind her back and she shot into the air, leaving Zack and Ivy on the ground staring up at her.

"On the plus side Ive. We've achieved spiritual enlightenment and caught Archie Ology" said Zack turning around to walk down the path.

"Yeah, I guess. I would have rather achieved the ultimate enlightenment and caught Carmen Sandiego" she said putting her arm on his shoulders.

Carmen landed not far from the site near her craft and could hear the shouting as other detectives rounded up her henchmen. She got in and sat down when her dashboard computer screen lit up. It was the player, so Carmen took off her gloves and pulled out a mini-wireless keyboard.

"Looking for a new religion Carmen?"

"Perhaps Player, we are all entitled to our own beliefs"

"Well right now I believe in putting you behind bars"

"Don't get your hopes up too much player. Your religion seems to be based on pure speculation. See you next crime"

Carmen pushed the ignite button and her craft lifted off the ground. The trees moved rapidly underneath the air that was forced out through the lift fans. Then the back fan moved upwards locking itself into position, making the craft look like a regular jet. She pushed another button for ignite back thruster and the craft slingshoted off.

"What's today?" she thought as the power adrenaline was beginning to wear off and she was getting a headache. She checked her radar and saw that nothing was in her way. It was a clear skies to her home.

When she got home it was almost 1 am. All that time travel and making sure things went according to plan made her entire body ache. She pushed a button to open up the roof and the craft gently landed. She got out and sighed a sigh of relief. No one else was home, as she gives the house staff and the rest of the henchmen a couple of days off before and after a heist, as a precaution in case her home was invaded. They would not know where she went, since she never tells them anything until they are needed. Making her way down to the second floor the sound of her heels hitting the floor was very loud, thus aggravating her headache. Her lights were on sensors so when she entered a room they automatically turned on and off after a few minutes.

When she reached the second floor the only thing she could think about was going to bed, but she had to take care of a few things first. Slumping down in her chair, she took the barrettes out of her hair and threw off her hat onto her guest chair in front of her.

Taking out the minicomputer she uploaded the test information into her computer. She then emailed Lee Galese about the henchmen and Archie Ology being captured. She opened up their personnel records to enter in the date of capture and to deposit their wages for this heist into their accounts. She checked the current GPS locations of the aircrafts she used and saw that they were back in their secret holding places. She checked her email and saw a few that required her attention, but they will have to wait until she has had time to rest.

Leaving the computer to run the test specs she got up, grabbed her hat and headed towards her bedroom.

"Oh good, I left the drapes drawn" she said taking off her coat and laying it over the chair.

She tossed her hat onto the dresser and stepped out of her heels. She sat down on her bed, looked around for a minute to adjust to being home and rubbed her pounding temples. She finally laid down and in a few minutes was in a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Anticipation

Carmen's heavy eyelids slowly opened, as her mind wondered where she was.

"Oh that's right" she said in a groggy voice and rolled over to see what time it was. It was 9:30 am.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, feeling like she had woken up from a drugged sleep.

Looking down at what she was wearing she said "Why did I fall asleep in my clothes? I hate it when I do this" and got up.

She slowly walked to the dresser and got a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Glad they don't post pictures of me looking like this in the world papers" she said looking at her puffy red eyes, tangled hair and now flakey makeup. She took out a pair of jeans, sweater, sneakers and personal items, as her closet was only used for the Carmen Sandiego outfits and headed for the bathroom.

After finishing taking shower and dressing she stood in front of the mirror to fix her hair into a ponytail. She felt shy looking at her own reflection remembering who she was and what just happened 10 hours ago. It did make her feel like she was on top of the world and wanted to tell someone who didn't know, but who would that be? Then she thought about her two friends and what would they think after reading the paper or watching the news.

She opened up the drapes and walked out of her room. The house was silent, except for the tick-tocks of the clocks as she passed each room heading towards the kitchen.

"What do I feel like?" she said opening the refrigerator door.

The first scent that wafted its way up her nose was that of salami, onions and spicy mustard.

"Smells like Moe made his famous "Clear the room with your breath" sandwich" she said laughing and grabbing some food.

After finishing breakfast she cleared the table and washed the dishes then headed towards her office. Her minicomputer had long finished the download and was in sleep mode. Sitting down in her chair put her in the Carmen Sandiego mode. Her voice became sterner, posture straighter and she was more confident.

"Let's see what we got" she said moving the mouse to wake up the primary computer. Graphs and statistical analysis windows appeared on the screen.

She looked them over and finally said "Excellent..Excellent" and picked up the telephone receiver and dialed a number.

"Hiya Boss" Alan said.

"Good day Alan. All the equipment passed with flying colors. Please fill the orders and get them ready for shipment. I will call Lee with the specifics."

"That's great boss. There was no doubt in my mind that none of them wouldn't pass"

"I know Alan you are the best. Goodbye"

"Bye Boss"

She dialed Lee's number.

"LeeGalesehere" he said in a rapid tone.

"Lee, get the paperwork ready for Aeronautic/Aviation, Smith and Broker and Thompson Hauling. The equipment passed the field tests. I am going to email you a copy of their field reports. And I am finishing up the patent paperwork as well"

"That'. AndIhavesomehugenewsmyself. I justgotusfournewclients. . 'vereadandsignedthem."

"I will and thank you"

They both hung up the phone.

Turing her attention back to work "I almost forgot" she said and pulls up the maintenance crew personnel files and enters in their bonus amounts and routes them to their bank accounts.

She attended to the emails that were left and gathered the necessary documents needed to apply for new patents. She had just finished looking over the equipment schematics for the new patents when she heard a beeping noise. She turned around and saw a pregnant woman walking up the driveway.

"Has it been 3 hours already?" she said looking at the clock. It was 1 pm.

She quickly gathered up the patent documents, organized them and put them in an envelope and put it in the mail chute. She watched the woman approach the mailbox and open up her coat. She took out a flat envelope from her fake belly and placed it in the mail box, and took the other envelope out. She pushed the intercom button 3 times as a signal that the deed was done and left.

Carmen pushed a button on the wall to retrieve the envelope. It contained 3 Non-Disclosure agreements which allows VILE to operate like a regular company, without having to disclose anything else. The only information the other party receives is their equipment (modified of course to not copycat those used in the thefts) and a copy of the field test results that only shows what each company will use the equipment for. She read through the agreements and signed each of them Carol Sand, Proprietor or Seller Company.

Each contract is printed on special paper that when rubbed with a certain solution mix the signature area will reveal the name Carmen Sandiego and wipe out Carol Sand. This is only to be used in an extreme situation, and luckily it hasn't happened yet. She made copies for herself and entered in the signature date into their records and what equipment they were getting or patent usage information. Finally, she was done with her administrative tasks.

"What to do now?" Exercise? No, I want to talk to someone but who?" she said leaning back in her chair returning to the regular Carmen.

She sat there for a few minutes thinking about how she used to talk with her friends at ACME and smiled at the memories. Then she thought about creating a profile, but name would she choose.

"Carmencita Perfeccionista" is what Matthew used to call her, because she had to be perfect all the time. She logged onto the internet and began creating a profile, but what to use for a picture? She looked through the pictures on her computer, but didn't find anything suitable. She remembered her brown hat that was in her closet on the upper self in a hatbox. Running back into her room she took it down and opened it up. It was worn around the edges and she smiled thinking about all the crooks she caught wearing it.

She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a little bit too small. She found her camera, took it off and snapped a picture of it.

"There now they will know who I am" she said putting the hat back in the box and back on the shelf. She ran back to her office and heavily sat down. She uploaded the photo and added it as her profile picture. The excitement wore off when she realized that the hardest part is to send a friend request. Her hands became sweaty and her heart began to race.

"This is ridiculous. I am Carmen Sandiego the world's greatest thief. Why am I so nervous?" she said out loud.

She typed in their names and sat there looking at their profiles. There was the button add as a friend staring at her. She moved the cursor over it, closed her eyes, held her breath and clicked on it.

"There it's done. Nothing I can do about it now" she said getting up and going into the den.

She sat down on the couch, took the stereo remote from the end table and flipped thorough the cds until she found a song that could clear her mind. She stopped on Beethoven's Ninth Sympathy, Fourth Movement, as the music played she closed her eyes imagining a moving score and seeing the instruments that played each note.


	7. Chapter 7 Just Like Old Times

Author Note: If you get the reference great. If not, shame on you. I changed the name of the theme park, just as a precaution.

Carmen didn't realize she had fallen asleep. Standing up and stretching she remembered that Lee Galeses' runner will back. She looked at the clock it was 4 pm. She turned off the stereo that was in the middle of playing the chorus from Die Entührung Aus dem Serail and headed to her office to take care of some last minute business. Sitting down in her plush chair she picked up the phone receiver and dialed a number.

"Hello G. Sam Eratin here" the woman said on the other line. The woman identified the caller by the odd looking phone number 00-000-000-0000.

"Hello Sam. I want you get in touch with your contacts so we can begin the heist site restoration processes. Please provide me with the estimated costs and I will wire you the funds."

"Great. Did you want to be listed as an anonymous donee or use the V Foundation name?"

"I think the foundation name will do."

"Ok, I will get right on it Carmen. Have a nice day."

"You too" and both hung up.

Carmen turned on the computer and saw new emails that required her attention. One was from Alan who was asking about the shipments. Carmen provided him with the information. The second was from Lee reporting about Archie. Archie was sent to an ACME detention facility in Egypt. Lee has already informed Gaza on how handle the proceedings when he has to interpret for Lee in court. The rest of the henchmen were sent to the facilities in the U.S., and Lee was working on getting them out on account of being minor accessories to the whole crime.

Carmen was just putting the non-disclosure agreements back into the envelope when she heard the alert beep. The pregnant woman was back. Carmen quickly put the envelope in the chute and pushed the button. She could see the woman take out the envelope and put in her fake belly. She pushed the buzzer three times and left. Carmen looked at the clock it was 6 pm.

Carmen Sandiego ran like clockwork, but Carmen didn't. Hearing her stomach growl she went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

When she was finished she said "I better find something to do to pass the time." Remembering her dirty clothes she went upstairs to do laundry. She picked up her clothes, towels and went down to the basement. It lit up, automatically, when her feet crossed the threshold. She was never afraid that an intruder might be down there for whenever you enter the room you must enter the code within 15 seconds or else the entire room is sealed and fumigated with sleeping gas. She punched in the code on the keypad next to the door. It made a beeping noise signaling the gas mechanism has been aborted.

"Who would have guessed that the genius that is Prof. Sara Bellum's lab is, also, my laundry room." she said laughing at the sight of two washers and dryers in the corner.

She put in the towels and undergarments in the washer. Then she hung up her pants, shirt, coat and hat to give them a manual dry-cleaning. She ran the steam hose along her pants then her shirt. The washer signaled it was done, so she took out its contents and put them in the dryer. She checked her coat for anything in the pockets. She found some breath mints, in case she had to get up close to the detectives. She popped on in her mouth. When she was done it was time for her hat. Removing the barrettes she started cleaning the inner crown to remove any makeup stains then made her way around the brim. She had just finished when the dryer beeped. All her items were clean and ready to be used another day. She re-alarmed the room and walked back up her bedroom to put everything way.

Her shoes were lying on the floor next to the bed. She picked them up. They didn't acquire that much damage and were suitable for a few more heists. Walking into the bathroom she got a half damp, half dry wash cloth and wiped out the insides, dried them, then put them away. She saw the clock it was past 8 pm.

"Well, I better go take a look" she said trying to find an excuse to do something else. She didn't think of anything.

Her stomach began to do flips as she walked into her office and her hands were a bit clammy. She entered in the website address then user name and password. They both had accepted her requests and there were two messages. She was caught off guard by the quick responses.

She began by reading the one from Jennifer. It read, "Carmen? Is this really you? I am online until 6 pm EST"

She read Matthew's "Carmen? If this is you please write back soon. I will be online until 1 pm PST."

Carmen was surprised with the reaction she got from both of them. She thought for sure they wouldn't accept her request. She quickly replied to both of them and got, almost, immediate responses. It felt so good talking to them again. It made her private life feel whole. They chatted online until her friends had to go. They made plans to have a reunion.

(Three days later- Happy Land)

When Carmen entered the theme park she saw a lot of families.

"How am I going to find them in this crowd" she thought to herself looking around. They chose Happy Land because Carmen has never been to it and always wanted to go. But her busy schedule as a globe-trotting detective and a thief prevented her from finding the time to visit the happiest place in the world. The mood complemented what she was feeling very well. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having a good time. She finally spotted two people sitting on a bench underneath a tree laughing; as she got closer she saw they were her two friends.

Her criminal instincts told her to be on guard, just in case it was a trap. She looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The butterflies in her stomach felt like they were about to burst out. She took a deep breath and walked around the bench to the other side.

"Hello" she said and smiled at both of them.

Jennifer jumped up and hugged Carmen. Then Matthew did the same. Carmen's face was flushed with joy when she said in a meek tone "I was afraid that you might not be happy to see me."

"Not happy to see you?" asked Jennifer. "We have been through so much, why would I not be happy to see you?"

"You know, the whole leaving ACME, thief thing" Carmen said looking over her shoulder out of instinct.

"Carmen you can trust us" Matthew said picking up on Carmen's behavior. "We aren't here to turn you in. We are here as friends" he smiled at her.

"Thank you" Carmen said looking into her old friend's kind eyes. "I have a confession" she said walking to a table in an empty corner of the courtyard and sitting down. "I have been reading your profiles for awhile now, but this is the first time I had the nerve to get in touch with you."

"You know what?" said Jennifer, who sat down next to Carmen. "There was a reason why I never hid my profile. I left it public so you would be able to be a part of my life."

"That's the reason I left mine open too" said Matthew who sat on Carmen's other side.

Carmen didn't know what to say. All those years of thinking about rejection turned out to be wrong. She was just so happy to have her friends back, to be whole again. She smiled at both of them.

"My friends, words cannot express the joy I am feeling right now" she said looking at her folded hands on the table. "But I must tell you that when I left, I knew I hurt you both very deeply. It's just that I…"

She was interrupted by Jennifer "Carmen" she put her hand on Carmen's and Matthew did the same. "We don't care about that. That's in the past. You were and still are the most celebrated ACME detective. You did more for ACME than anyone has. You kept it in business all these years and many, MANY are grateful."

"Now Carmen, let's see how long we can ride the Colossal Roller Coast until we puke" Matthew said getting up. Jennifer and Carmen both smiled at each other.

"You're on" Carmen said.


End file.
